Rebeldes con causa
by FlorCullenHale'Grey
Summary: Último año difícil aun mas si debes ir a una nueva prepa con fresas, siendo una rebelde que trata de ocultar su turbio pasado - Estas seguro de querer estar junto a mi ?-Desde cuando es insegura la señorita perfección ? - . Si supiera si tan solo supieras . Mal sumary ,pasen y lean .


_**Bueno queridas lectoras aquí les presento una nueva historia un tanto alocada y diferente espero les guste !**_  
_**Twilight no me pertenece desgraciadamente ni ninguno de los personajes basados para esta historia .**_  
_**Esta historia es totalmente de mi autoría .**_

-Buenas noches mami te amo -  
-Buenas noches cariño yo también te amo - dijo besandole la frente a su pequeña hija de apenas 5 años.  
Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a apagar la luz de su habitación  
-Sueña con los angelitos dulzura - dijo en apenas un susurro pues su niña ya había caído rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo .

Su calidez se había esfumado caminaba por el pasillo decididamente con el mentón en alto recalcándose porque lo había hecho porque había arruinado la familia tan sólo por por el falso amor que le había profesado Arthur ,la había engatusado mortalmente la había enamorado había logrado hacerla su amante haciéndole creer que era un hombre sin compromisos y con la libertad de estar con ella . Pero un día acostada en el penthouse con él había decidido levantarse a tomar un vaso con agua y descubrió un teléfono sonar ,al ver que el no estaba decidió abrirlo ella misma ese día se quebró su hechizo empacó las pocas cosas que había llevado y se fue no iba a romper la ilusión de una pobre niñita que solo le preguntaba a su padre cuando iba a llegar de su viaje a El Cairo . Y ahora en su casa debía afrontar las consecuencias ; entro al cuarto su marido la estaba esperando sentado en el borde de la cama con las manos sobre su rostro nunca lo había visto tan roto en 8 años de matrimonio .  
Frederick pertenecía a una familia de clase media toda su vida trabajo para tener sus propias cosas y dio frutos pues ahora poseía una pequeña empresa que dejaba bastantes ganancias ; era un alma libre que como todos tenía sueños y estos se habían esfumado .  
-Amor - llamó el no había hacho un sólo movimiento - Querido - levanto por fin la mirada que ardía en furia  
-Porque lo hiciste Jenna ¿por qué? dime que no eras feliz que no tenías todos los gustos que quisieras no tenias una buena familia ?-  
-Fred - dijo tratando de interrumpirlo  
-Pero no tuviste que romper la familia y causar esto es que nunca pensaste en tu hija en mi ? Te amaba como un loco tanto tanto que dolía pero tu no me doy cuenta que no perdi todos estos años con alguien que ni siquiera creía que fuera importante ;encima con Arthur no pudiste encontrar alguien que no fuera mi amigo hay 2 millones de personas en el planeta y te tuviste que meter con el eres una puta eso es lo que eres - dijo gritándolo y parándose caminando de un lado hacia otro .  
-Tú nunca estabas vivías de esa estúpida empresa y no estabas cuando te necesitaba nunca me decías te amo nunca me traías flores ni chocolates siempre llegabas tan tarde del trabajo que yo estaba dormida en ese momento dime hace cuanto no compartimos una estúpida cena ? 2 3 años ?  
-¿Todo esto fue por unos estúpidos chocolates y por la cena ? Me lo hubieras dicho Jenna me rompo la espalda trabajando para sostener a la familia mientras que tu te gastas el dinero y encima te revuelcas con ese estúpido -  
-Fue tu culpa fue todo tu culpa Fred vivimos una rutina todos los días ni siquiera me dices te amo -  
-Mi culpa ? Mía ? Yo no me acosté con otra persona y menos con una de tus estúpidas amigas , trataba de llegar temprano pero los estúpidos inversionistas eras un dolor de culo y las secretarias nunca hacían bien su trabajo y me tenía que quedar por el bien de la empresa para que ustedes tuvieran su plato de comida todos los días y tú me lo agradeces así - dijo largando unas lagrimas de rabia , camino apresuradamente hacía la cama y de abajo de ella sacó un bolso y una valija -Me largo de aquí -se fue caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta  
-No por favor no me dejes lo podremos solucionar - dije siguiéndolo y llorando como una loca  
-Esto ya no se arregla dile a Abbey que la amo - abrió la puerta y decididamente dijo - Adiós Jenna -  
-Papi mami porque están gritando - dijo la pequeña niña- Papi a dónde te vas?-  
Los ojos de Frederick se llenaron de lágrimas se arrodillo a la altura de la niña y la abrazó fuertemente -Te amo cariño y algún día lo entenderás nunca lo olvides - dijo dejándole un beso en su frente -Adiós - y se fue por la puerta .

13 años después ...

En una pintoresca y gigante casa de California había un silencio penetrante . Entrando y subiendo por las escaleras en la tercera habitación del lado izquierdo en la cama había un bulto que estaba soñando con su triste y traumática niñez que por algún suceso de la naturaleza abrió los ojos muy rápido y la luz los cegó se tapó con todos los acolchados bostezó y estiró el brazo hacia la mesa de luz agarrando el reloj que marcaba las 7:50 am  
Se escuchó una maldición nada femenina un golpe contra el suelo un aullido de dolor un correteo y el ruido de la ducha . Si Avril o como la llamaban Abbey tenía el mismo ritual todas las mañanas para llegar tarde al instituto pero este año debía ser distinto ya que era el último año de la preparatoria y aparte comenzaba en instituto nuevo ,luego de unos 5 minutos de ducha se cambio rápidamente con el uniforme que había remodelado a su manera .  
La sosa falda escocesa bordo verde y negra que antes llegaba hasta la rodilla ahora llegaba apenas hasta cubrir el muslo y entallaba bien su pequeña cintura de avispa la camisa blanca antes amplia entallaba bien su -aunque pequeño- busto bien redondeado en un brassier negro la corbata estaba desarreglada y floja su cabello rubio lo recojio en una cola de caballo sexi , las medias bordo llegaban a media pantorrilla y los zapatos grandes negros fueron reemplazados por unas converse de color bordo fue hacia el mueble agarró el delineador y frente al espejo pintó sus ojos y les aplicó rimel a sus pestañas haciendo que los orbes azules grisáceos resaltaran agregó lipstic a sus labios tomó su bolso negro lleno de pins de bandas de rock y bajó rápidamente por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina dónde se encontraba Molly su nana y ama de llaves con su desayuno listo para comer picoteó un poco de cereal y se depidió con un enorme beso en la mejilla .  
Sus tíos nunca estaban solo volvían una o dos veces por semana siempre estaban de viaje pero la regocijaban con enormes y costosos regalos ,entre ellos su hermoso bebé una ducati 845 que se encontraba en el garaje de la casa-mansión subió a ella y partió con una velocidad inimaginable que siempre utilizaba nunca había recibido una sola multa gracias a que era amiga de la mayoría de los policías y sus tíos poseían contactos . Amaba la adrenalina sentir como el viento despeinaba sus cabellos y sentía que volaba por los aires a los poco minutos comenzó a ver el cartel que escribía en el Preparatoria Rocher disminuyó la velocidad y estacionó en el parking apagó el motor y bajó de la moto .Se sentía observada amaba serlo camino con el mentón en alto contoneando su trasero y haciendo que su cabello se balanceara sensualmente nunca le gusto parecer una chica débil y mojigata siempre fue como le enseñaron fuerte y sexi ; observaba todo con soberbia las demás jóvenes utilizaban el uniforme soso y feo y la miraban con envidia y sorpresa ,los hombres la veían con lujuria y deseo casi desnudándola con la mirada cosa que odiaba .Llegó hasta la recepción y pidió los papeles y horarios de sus clases detrás del mostrador se encontraba una mujer de mediana edad hablando por el teléfono mirándose sus perfectas uñas con aburrimiento pudo identificar en un pequeño cartelito en su camisa que se llamaba Sophie .  
-Umhmh -  
-... si ... claro yo le avisaré al rector adiós señora Johnson - dijo cortando la llamada - Si que necesita jovencita -  
-Uhmm estaba buscando mi horario Sophie soy una de las chicas nuevas - contesto  
-Dime tu nombre por favor -  
-Avril Robinson -  
La señora comenzó a buscar en un cajón de archivos y luego en su computadora  
-Aquí está tu horario cualquier problema que halla con el ven aqui y pídeme lo que necesites si?-  
-Muchas gracias señora hasta luego-  
-Hasta luego muchachita-  
Bien por lo menos en este instituto cliché hay alguien con los pies en la tierra pensó para si misma . Miró el papel que tenía en sus manos y busco su casillero lo abrió colocó su mochila en el sacó solo los libros que debía usar y lo cerró ; debo ponerle mi toque personal pensó es tan aburrido este lugar necesita un poco de mis locuras su diosa interna sonrió maliciosamente mientras que se afilaba las uñas nos la pasaremos muy bien aquí querida cállate contestó .Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que debía apurarse sino llegaría tarde a sus clases se fijo nuevamente que salón era _5D 5D 5D dónde está_ comenzó a caminar cada vez más rápido mirando cada puerta Por fin gracias Dios ! dijo suspirando y con una sonrisa en sus labios entró en el salón y tomó asiento en uno de los últimos pupitres dejó sus libros arriba de este y colocó sus auriculares con una canción de Mick Jagger desenvolvió un chicle y lo comenzó a masticar y a hacer globos cerró los ojos por un momento hasta que sintió un golpe en su asiento suspiró con toda la paciencia de la humanidad y abrío sus ojos  
-¿Qué quieres? - preguntó sin levantar la mirada bajando el volumen de su reproductor  
-Quiero mi asiento - respondió una voz varonil que llamó su atención  
-Piérdete consigue otro - levanto la mirada Oh mi dios ! Su ninfa estaba botando baba como una loca . Carne fresca pensó sonrió sensualmente eso siempre funcionaba  
El jóven como otros cayó en su trampa y embobado con una sonrisa ladina caminó hacia otro pupitre Siempre gano siempre pobres ilusos .  
Comenzó a notar que el salón estaba casi lleno y que la mayoría de la población masculina la miraba fijamente como un un trozo de carne finjió que se le había caído un lápiz accidentalmente y varios jóvenes se acercaron a levantarlo peleandose por dárselo ella agradeció su asistencia con una sonrisa y un movimiento de su pelo ;todos se sentaron también atontados de repente se hizo silencio había entrado el profesor que a su parecer tenía 100 años tenía una arruga al lado de la otra su pelo era blanco tenía lentes tan grandes que tapaban sus ojos que dedujo eran negros su atuendo consistía en una camisa que algun día fue blanca pero por la acción del timpo estaba amarilla y arriba un sueter escoces y sus pantalones eran marrones y le legaban a la cintura amarrados con un cinturón y para completarlo unos zapatos pasados de moda el señor momia pidió silencio con una voz ronca a causa del cigarrillo miró en su mesa que habían papeles que leyó y miró hacia Abbey para dedicarle una sonrisa que la espantó  
-Alumnos quería darles la bienvenida a este nuevo año escolar como sabrán soy el señor Fiddle y este es su último año yo seré su profesor de ciencias entre ustedes ya se conocerán pero hay una alumna nueva la señorita Avril Robinson haga una pequeña presentación - dijo haciendo un gesto con su arrugada cara que pretendió ser sexi Asco !  
Me puse de pie y acomodé mi coleta - Hola a todos ,bueno como dijo el profesor me llamo Avril soy de aquí California y bueno espero entablar amistades con ustedes - terminé con una sonrisa cínica , todos comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos algunos gritaban cosas como Quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos y Si quieres te hago mellizos a los que no presté atención , el señor Fiddle pidió silencio y así pasaron las horas de clase hasta que tocó el receso para almorzar con cuidado junte todas mis cosas y salí a los pasillos me dirijí a mi casillero dejé los libros y con pasos sexis me diriji a la cafetería al abrir las puertas todo se silencio y me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro así que con la frente en alto caminé hacia la cola para pedir el almuerzo ;5 minutos más tarde con una hamburguesa un refresco Coca-Cola y un trozo de pastel fui hacia la única mesa que estaba vacía .  
Por lo que pude ver habían las mismas clases sociales que en mi otra escuela :  
-Los populares capitanes de fútbol junto con las porristas  
-Los nerds  
-Los gamers  
-Los emo  
-Los pacifistas  
-Los niños ricos  
-Los comunes que eran los excluidos de todo  
Mire y observé todo con detalle la mesa de porristas como me pude imaginar eran tan descerebradas y putas como en todas las escuelas ,había una chica con cabello zanahoria y delgada que identifique como la capitana de porristas y a su lado un chico de ojos misteriosos y cabello castaño claro que identifique como el co-capitán de Fútbol este me miraba con admiración Que carajos le sucede a este pensaba ; en frente de estos estaba otra jóven con un largo cabello castaño que se notaba lleno de extensiones y extremadamente estropeado muy pálida junto a un chico algo desgarbado con pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes seguramente su novio pensé . En la esquina de la mesa se encontraba una mole de músculos con cabello rubio como trigo y rulos con unos grandes ojos azules y hoyuelos en las mejillas que comía como si no ubiera un mañana _ Es el capitán es seguro con ese físicote _pense mi ninfa estaba mirando fijamente sus músculos mientras contoneaba de manera sexi su cuerpo_ Puta tu tambien lo deseas callate zorra _;me reí como una loca yo sola y comencé a comer mi hamburguesa y tomar mi refresco el séquito de descerebradas le dijo algo a la capitana que se volteo y miro con horror a mi hamburguesa y a mi ,levante la _"cosa horrorosa_" e incline la cabeza en señal de buen apetito me miró con asco y se dio la vuelta con su teñido cabello . Siempre eh comido comida chatarra y nunca he engordado ni un mísero gramo voy al gimnasio solo para mantener torneadas mis piernas pero soy delgada _Esas perras te envidian _la ninfa decía mientras se comía tres hamburguesa de una mordida _Ya lo creo _le respondí .  
Al momento de acabar con el pastel sonó la campana de vuelta a clases a lo que no hice caso esperé a que todos se fueran ,vi con horror como las porristas usaban micro uniformes con top hiper ajustados que dejaban casi salir sus pechos -operados- de estos . Largué una carcajada y me levanté del asiento dirigiéndome hacia los pasillos para recoger las cosas y luego ir a clases .  
... y así mis padres me llevaron hasta Italia a ver la torre de Pisa ,no entiendo porque le dicen así estoy segura de que es porque les gusta mucho la pizza - relataba una del séquito de descerebradas le sonreí de forma educada y asentí con la cabeza _Quién tiene cerebro de pájaro para pensar así de ese monumento ?_ la hermana de la ninfa se estaba revolcando de la risa en el suelo mientras que la ninfa negaba con la cabeza reprobatoriamente  
- Y todavía no les he contado mi visita al reino unido era como se llama el príncipe Fred o como era ? Ah mm bueno como sea el príncipe ...- por suerte sonó la campana tomé mis cosas rápidamente y me fui de ahí _Gracias Dios te debo una grande _; por suerte era la última hora del día ya estaba harta de estar aquí caminé sin rumbo por los pasillos haciendo tiempo vi una puerta que estaba entre abierta _quién estaría allí ? _silenciosamente me acerqué y espié por el espacio que quedaba _Por dios mis ojos se están quemando _estaban cabeza de zanahoria haciéndole un favor al profesor Fiddle el cual gemía como un poseso abrí enormemente los ojos y caminé hacia atrás chocandome contra el muro de concreto contuve una arcada y comencé a caminar rápido ya había que entrar a clases_ ¿Qué necesidad de engañar a su novio con la momia ? No puede estudiar _pensaba me daba repulsion y mis suposiciones eran verdad . Ya en el salón tomé asiento en uno de los pupitres de la parte del frente dejé mis cosas en el piso crucé mis piernas y brazos y cerré los ojos unos minutos sentí ruido a mi lado y voltee el rostro Que suerte la mía ahí estaba el novio de zanahoria que me miraba le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa estiró su mano hacia mí  
-Paul Wesley co-capitán del equipo de futbol - dijo con una sonrisa Podría ser la propaganda de Colgate  
-Soy Avril Robinson la chica nueva - tomé su mano en un apretón simpático y me mordí el labio _  
_

_**Acepto tomatazos y buenas críticas !**_  
_**¿Rewiews?**_

_**Gracias por leerme un beso enorme (:**_

_**-Flopy-**_


End file.
